helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Yanagawa Nanami
|image = |caption = Yanagawa Nanami , April 2015 |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 146cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2015-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2015-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |group = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation = 24th Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Yanagawa Nanami (梁川奈々美) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, a trainee program under Hello! Project. She joined the trainee program on April 1, 2015 and was formally introduced on May 4, 2015. Biography Early Life Yanagawa was born on January 6, 2002 in Kanagawa, Japan. 2015-Present In early 2015, Yanagawa auditioned for Hello Pro Kenshuusei after failing a Morning Musume audition and successfully passed. She officially joined the trainee program on April 1, 2015 and was officially announced as a member on April 27 alongside Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona and Okamoto Honoka."ハロプロ研修生 新メンバー加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2015-04-27. She was formally introduced and participated in Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 4. In the test event, she performed "Romance no Tochuu." Personal Life Education= As of April 2015, she is currently a first year middle school student. Profile *'Name:' Yanagawa Nanami (梁川奈々美) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kangawa, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 146cm''BOMB!'' Magazine, June 2015 Issue. Date Published: 2015-05-09. *'Western Zodiac:' Capricorn *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-04-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2015-Present) Trivia *Her hobbies are reading, singing, and surfing the internet. *Her special skill is playing the alto saxophone. *She can treat anything as having a bright side. *She's too quick to say what she's thinking. *Her charm point is her pale skin and smile. *Her favorite food is Cherries and cheese. *Her least favorite food is Green onion. *Her favorite color is pink. *Her favorite sport is vaulting box. *Her motto is "Kokorozashi wa ha ni tsutsumu" (志は葉に包む; Also with few minds, I am kind). *She looks up to Miyamoto Karin. *She has the same first name as former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Tanabe Nanami, although the Kanji used for her name is different. *Her favorite Hello! Project songs are "Ai no Gundan" by Morning Musume, and "Shabadaba Doo~" by Michishige Sayumi. *Her future dream is to be an idol known as Hello! Project's "ace". *She failed a Morning Musume audition, but still wanted to be an idol under Hello! Project so much that she took the Kenshuusei audition. *She feels a sense of accomplishment every time she improves. *She also wants to develop her own character and bring that out more. *She started playing saxophone when she was invited to join band by one of her seniors at school. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Funaki Musubu. *She want to debut in a unit with Funaki Musubu. See Also *Gallery:Yanagawa Nanami *List:Yanagawa Nanami Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Official Profile Category:2002 Births Category:January Births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2015 Additions Category:Capricorn Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Blood Type A Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition